Captain Qwark's Fantastic Medical Team
by Superweapon458
Summary: A remake of my old fanfic... The previous one was a total mess!


Qwark back in his apartment on Planet Kerwan, was in his bed lying down and was reading his newspaper looking for a job but there were none hiring and then I thought he could find something for a boisterous superhero such as himself.

"Hmmm maybe I could work at a supermarket! No, that's just not good enough… For a good-looking, guy like me. Maybe I could work at a bank? No that's no good, the bank would've made me much more richer when I was still president. I could work at a fast-food place, what am I thinking? I tried working there, cleaning toilets in the women's bathrooms but they were using it by accident while I was cleaning them and it didn't work out after that black hedgehog exploded! Aaugh! What's the use I'll never get a job anytime at this rate! I may be just a superhero but a job? I need to pay for food and my house!"

But Qwark looked into the newspaper and thought of it that he can be a doctor. "That's it I can be a doctor! No, I can't be one not after I flunked kindergarten 10 times! Not only that I never had time to study my nursing and doctor skills in school as I graduated High School so late as I was 30." So Qwark had to think but it took him 3 days to come up with the idea eventually.

"Well I may be a superhero, but I don't think that's doing me any good after the Q Force thing failed, people got tired of me as president and my position got revoked and now there is nothing I CAN DO… Unless…" Qwark said with a grin on his face.

After Qwark realized that his superhero career was going downhill so he then decides he now knows what he must do. He decides to make his own team. "That's it I must create my own elite medical team and then have my own hospital! Now this is the Q-Medics! Now to get hiring and to get a couple of bolts." Qwark said as he got the light bulb over his head, getting an idea.

"Excuse me sir, I could use that there. Thank you" The Plumber (the unnamed plumber guy who appeared in the Ratchet & Clank games) said as he took the light bulb on top of Qwark's head.

Thereafter he sets up a few offices, rooms and places for many people to work at as he hopes things go well.

So Qwark then hires a group of 15 people for his Q-Team Medic, as they are…

*Dr Robotnik

*Dr Neo Cortex

*Dr N Gin

*Urien

*Juri Han

*Bryan Fury

*Anna Williams

*Homer Simpson

*Mr Krabs

*Billy

*Numbah 3

*Deadpool

*Harley Quinn

*Angry Video Game Nerd

*The Kool-Aid Man

Qwark gathered them up and prepared for his Q-Team to get ready to go to work. "Listen everyone, you are wondering why I hired all of you here. Welcome to the Qwarktastic Medical Association!" Qwark said with a happy announcement. "The QMA is happy to have you onboard!"

"I have a question Mr Qwark, what the heck's she doing here?" Numbah 3 giggling said pointing to Harley. "She is here to be our lovely charming seductive nurse." Qwark said as he made Harley blush and Juri was jealous.

"Oh… I'll love to be the nurse, I wanna play doctor!" Juri said ready for action. "Oh can I be the driver?" Billy said. "Hey I wanted to be the driver!" Billy said while picking his nose "Alright I can be the siren and what do you say I be the pick up guy and the siren" he said laughing crazy and like an idiot. "I can't wait to have my first patients!" Numbah 3 said playfully as the three of them were giggling together. "Alright you three will work together." Qwark said while folding his arms with belief as Juri was laughing.

"So when do we start saving these losers?" said Bryan, "Mr Fury I will give you objectives soon." Qwark said, "When do we get the free food? Where's SpongeBob?" Mr Krabs said "Free food! Where?" Homer giggled as he ran to the lunchroom still giggling and when he was in it turns out it was empty, "Aw…" Homer said with disappointment. "How pathetic." Urien said with his arms folded and turning his head. "Don't worry Urien I'll explain later, you will be our special office man! Mr Simpson is going to be our good doctor!" "Horry! Its time to do some work I feel like kicking with joy!" As Homer said as he jumped in the air kicked Anna Williams in the shin as she got angry yelling "Why you big-" as she chokes him badly. "Ms Williams you will be our lovely nurse." Anna was overjoyed to hear this as she quit hurting Homer. "Oh yeah…" As it was Homer's turn as he started choking Anna.

"So Qwarky boy what you want me to do?" Deadpool asked Qwark. "Dr Wilson you will be working with Nurse Quinn! And you two will perform operations." Qwark said. "I'm on it Mr Q! Me and him are gonna make a good team with Egg guy!" Harley said all giddy. "Yes this is Deadpoolicious!" Deadpool said as was annoyed as he made a reference to the Street Fighter catooon.

And when their shifts begin the Kool Aid Man in the dentist area with Billy (as he is also the truck driver) as they both shout "OH YEAH!" and the Angry Video Game Nerd is the first floor (or wherever) secretary.

"Lets get to work everyone! Now we have to save lives! Let us all do it for the Q-Team!" Homer said as everybody ran out.

The adventures of the QMA begin!


End file.
